Boredom and Its Effects
by Elvenfarie
Summary: OK bored in study hall and didn't feel like getting kicked off for writing a list agin so i tried to turn it into a poem and miserably failed and i'm running out a time so just read and review even if it is a flame caus ei like them anyway...forever bored
1. What if

What If?  
You know during the course of LOTR so many things could have gone wrong? Or  
right? What if this happened or what if that happened? Also have you ever  
wondered what Legolas and Gimli do when they suddenly disappear for hours?  
So whatever I'm in study hall bored have a bunch of time so I'm gonna write  
a series of questions somewhat in poem format so some of the things won't  
make sense or they will and have nothing to do with the story (but then  
again I'm like that anyway) but I just did it so the words would rhyme. I  
know the other people who have read my story want me to update that but I'm  
sorta in the doldrums and need a bit more time before I can actually come  
up with a sorta good plot and have enough time to write a full fledged ten  
page typed chapter in font ten so this is to make up for it right now.  
SPOILERS ARE PRESENT .I think so don't read if you don't want to know yet  
I DO NOT OWN THIS I AM NOT LYING  
  
YES YOU ARE LITTLE HOBBITSIE  
  
NO I'M NOT  
  
YES WES ARE DON'T LIE.SEE YOU ALREADY ARE  
  
NO NO LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
NEVER  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHH!!!!!!!!111  
  
What if there was no ring?  
What if elves didn't sing?  
What if Aragorn was never made king?  
If Merry and Pippin were gay,  
What would Gandalf have to say?  
Ever wonder what Legolas and Gimli Do?  
When it's no one but the two?  
What if they were in love?  
Eww that be a thought I never want to dream of!  
What Arwen wasn't pretty ?  
Then Aragorn probably wouldn't love her. What a pity.  
What if Legolas were gay?  
He is! No way!  
What if everything that seemed right was wrong?  
What if no one actually belonged?  
What I none of this existed?  
Then I betcha my mind wouldn't be this twisted,  
With thoughts of dwarves and elves  
I just wouldn't be myself  
So I thank Mr. Tolkien for his wonderful works  
For because of them I am who I am  
An obsessive compulsive LOTR freak  
Who through his works my mind has been piqued.  
  
OK Study hal lis over I'll fix it later flames are welcomed that's why I  
wrote this in the first place .no reviews or flames in a while have bored  
to this state in which only odd poems and words that don't rhyme exist  
Good bye the bell is about to ring and I still have to post before I get in  
trouble ok So bye bye laugh all you want flame all you want but do not be  
obscene!!!!!!!! 


	2. More Questions

Ok I know I haven't updated the other story, but I find that these little  
spurs of thought are a lot quicker to write down than a full fledge  
chapter. Plus.sorry lost the thought.any way t go on here is just another  
short poemy thing (I can't call it a real poem, that would be insulting all  
the poets in the world) any who I was watching The Two Towers extended DVD  
thing and I just felt like doing something that included LotR in it and I  
really didn't want to do what I originally thought of which was to design  
my own Elven armor and stuff (shut up emerald Dragon I can just hear you as  
I'm writing this over my blasting TECHNO music! SHUT UP AGAIN ABOUT THE  
TECHNO!!!) especially since I can't draw ( or in that case write or  
anything artistic in any way) for my life.  
OK I DON"T OWN IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THAT  
HORRENDOUS SMELLING BUT AWFULLY FUNNY STINK BOMB IN YOUR LOCKER WAS NOT  
PLANTED BY ME NOR WAS IT MINE!!.oh you weren't talking about that? then in  
that case I would just like to clarify that I don't own LotR, but Tolkien  
does. *runs away hiding stink bombs* (sorry spur of thought there)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do Middle Earthlings use the loo?  
Do Elves use them too?  
What if Gandalf were not he Grey,  
But instead the Gay?  
(Sorry Halowyn Greenleaf I believe that is yours, but at least i'm  
advertising your story, in a way)  
What If Uruk-Hai were good?  
What if Arwen was played by Elijah Wood?  
Then my goodness i would say he was just right  
though to many it would be a hysterical sight.  
What if they never stumbled into Shelob's lair?  
What if Legolas had no hair?  
What if Hobbits weren't so small?  
What if Elves weren't that tall?  
What If the guys (if you could call them that ) didn't wear skirts?  
Then i tell you my dears, my eyes wouldn't hurt.  
What If "One ring" did not rule them all?  
What if evil always did fall?  
What if good always prevailed?  
What id everything but love failed?  
What would the worlds be like?  
O what a sight  
Dwarves and elves  
not bickering among themselves  
Men of Gondor and Rohan  
Together they will band  
What if peace would be brought?  
What if no one ever fought?  
What If all of this was true?  
I wish that too. 


	3. Slashy Title says all

OK I'm sad cause I updated my other story and no one has reviewed plus I think it sucks and I have millions of test and exams and midterms and whatever you wan to call them so I'm going to write a bit more cause I don't feel like studying.repetition may be here but that's b/c I can't really think right now  
  
DISCLAIMER: Roses are red violets are blue, I can't write real poems so leave me alone.I don't own these things, or in that case and I can't sing so please do not sue me I have noe no maney (ok this doesn't go but leave me alone I'm tired and bored what do you expect? That I would actually be productive? HA  
  
Yeah a bit slashy but I was bored  
  
A little elf went a walking  
  
And on the way met a friend  
  
They began a little talking  
  
But this was not where it ends  
  
They were sent on an adventure  
  
But often drifted alone  
  
And who knew what roads they ventured  
  
Their motives unknown  
  
A friendship too close  
  
A secret kept  
  
A new love arose  
  
That no one accept  
  
A friendship so deep  
  
Secret, hidden grins  
  
A friendship to keep  
  
A new journey begins  
They leave on a tour  
  
Of wood realms and more  
  
And there love begins to soar  
  
Ands they leave the sea shore  
  
OK this may sound all pretty (or not) but if you know how my mind works or figure out who I'm talking about (its not that hard) you'll think its gross  
but then again I can apply to my other story (FINDING OF TRUTHS AND  
MEMORIES) ok I got to go bell is ringing and test next bye bye 


	4. Tolkien Crossed With BIo

Well I've been very disappointed that I've haven't gotten any reviews of  
any type, and I felt like posting now and the easiest thing to post would  
be another random short poem. Well telling from the title, this story  
either came about when I was in bio or has something to do with bio (very  
subtly) anywho here it is TA DA!  
DISCLAIMER:  
Knock, Knock...  
Who's there?  
Disclaim....  
Disclaim who?  
You...  
What?  
You..  
What?  
You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
OH, OK.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ wow its too early...its only noon! Yes I do give permission to  
flame my disclaimer because it deserves on...on the other hand it could be so  
bad that its funny ... hehe it was worth a try.... on with the poemy.  
What if Middle-Earth were actual?  
Would that not mean the books were factual?  
Are elves of separate sexes?  
If that were true, what a hex,  
For they all look like herms.  
Do dwarves get perms?  
Cause with hair like that  
It may be a fact.  
What is with Hobbit feet?  
Do you think they stink or smell sweet?  
Do you think Nazgul ever get sweaty?  
Maybe under that hood they are really pretty. (Wow that didn't rhyme)  
Were the people's immune systems strong?  
Or am I wrong?  
But they never seemed to get sick,  
Form germs, viruses, or ticks.  
Only poison had any effect.  
Any usually that was only a minor defect  
Cause they would always be healed  
It was a bit unreal.  
Well there goes my time  
I've written twenty-one lines  
Now go on and dream  
Of these things that only seem  
To be imaginary  
But look out for little faeries  
They may actually be here  
To calm your fears  
And bring to life  
All these joys, not strife  
That have been made for us  
So always trust  
That when the time may come  
All our fantasies, or maybe just some,  
Like those of Middle-Earth,  
Through imagination, come through birth  
May we now just wish  
For the time when it is real, but now, it is just a wish  
[Except for the "farie"  
Cause that would be me~ Elvenfarie]  
Ta Ta :-p  
^ ^  
u  
^ ^  
=  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok there it is I will post now and go Buh- bye!! PLEASE  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
